


Sending you off

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: M/M, Taeyong babies xiaojun too much, This is just crack, sm clones their rookies, wayV debuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Sending you offWayV and NCT127, implied Johnten, Johnkun, Johnkunten, Yutae, WinilCrackNCT127 are sending off their husbands and sons to China for WayV’s promotions.





	1. Sending you off

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: brought to you by WayV’s clone line: Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang. Please tell me you didn’t go “Oh is SM cloning their rookies” when they were introduced

 

WayV’s dorm was full of people and that was not what Kun wanted when they were packing up for their scheduled flight the next day. In the living room, 127 members, Johnny, Taeil, and Yuta were talking to each other while Taeyong joined Xiaojun in his room to pack. Kun raised a brow at the three and they sighed and dispersed, opting to help their boyfriends with packing. Johnny wrapped and arm around Kun’s waist and peck his cheek before leading him towards Hendery’s and Ten’s bedroom where Lucas was also packing.

 

 

“Hey!” Johnny greeted the three and they all stopped to hug and in Ten’s case kissed, Johnny. “Can’t believe you’re starting promotions in China.” Johnny remarked, handing Ten a couple of shirts for the younger to pack. “I didn’t even get to spend time with my babies.” Johnny looked at Hendery and Lucas who nodded at him and scooted closer, then eventually hugging him tightly. “Will you be okay” Johnny asked worriedly and Ten threw a pillow at him.

 

 

“You do know Kun is with us and he has a lot of practice being a mother.” Ten let out and earned a shove from Kun. “Don’t deny it, it’s not like you don’t call Johnny Daddy.” Ten smirked as Johnny coughed and the two 99liner raised a brow.

 

 

“ _Pho_ please not so explicit.” Hendery said and Ten just shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re not packing?” Johnny asked Kun who shook his head.

 

“Already done.” Kun answered as he handed Lucas his undergarments to pack.

 

 

“As expected.” Johnny said and pulled both Ten and Kun to an embrace and kiss their cheeks. “Take care of our children okay?” Johnny said and both sighed and cuddled back.

 

 

“Of course.” Ten replied, kissing his lips and smiling.

 

 

“Of course.” Kun answered as well and kissed Johnny’s lips.

 

 

“Family hug!” Lucas announced and squeezed himself between Kun and Johnny while Hendery did the same with Ten.

 

 

“Cockblockers!” Ten hissed but soon laughed after.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Taeil sat next to Sicheng and held the younger’s hand and kissed it. Sicheng would usually push the older away but this is a special occasion that Taeil gets away with affection. “Will you be okay?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded, of course he will be given that this is the country he grew up at.

 

 

“Yangyang-ah, don’t be a troubled maknae okay?” Taeil addressed the youngest in the room and the kid went to his side and nodded.

 

 

“I won’t, I promise.” Yangyang said.

 

 

“He already is.” Sicheng sighed.

 

 

“What did I do?” Yangyang feigned innocence.

 

 

“You teased Kun-ge for having grey hair.” Sicheng raised and brow and both Taeil and Yangyang laughed at the same time. “And your jokes are lame like Taeil-hyung.” Sicheng pointed out and that made the two look-a-likes high five each other.

 

 

“Hey, let our baby live.” Taeil hugged Yangyang who nodded. “You’ll do great, both of you.” Taeil smiled and kissed Yangyang’s temple before doing the same to Sicheng.

 

 

“What is Sicheng-ge? Your friend?” Yangyang pouted and both Sicheng and Taeil laughed and the younger leaned in to kiss Taeil on the lips. “Much better.” Yangyang chirped. “I’ll make sure Baba won’t cheat on you!” Yangyang said and that somehow reassured Taeil.

 

 

“That’s my son.” Taeil chirped and Yangyang dove to hug him.

 

 

“You better finish packing young man.” Sicheng warned and Yangyang pouted but Taeil patted his side to follow the other Chinese.

 

 

“Happy wife, happy life, you don’t want baba giving you the cold shoulder.” Taeil warned and Yangyang obliged.

 

 

“You spoil him to much.” Sicheng whined but Taeil just grinned at him then tackled him with tickles.

 

 

\----

 

 

Taeyong was packing quietly while Xiaojun handed him the clothes. Yuta smiled as he sat next to the rookie, running a hand down the younger’s hair and kissed his temple. “You okay baobei?” Yuta asked and Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“I would be fine if appa won’t be the one nervous for my debut.” Xiaojun replied and Taeyogn took offense at that.

 

 

“I can’t help it, you’re going to China on your own, without your parents and it’s concerning!” Teyong said and it made Yuta laugh as Xiaojun rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I did the same but you were never this nervous.” Yuta replied but Taeyong pouted at him.

 

 

“I was beside you when you debuted, Dejun is going to China to debut. We won’t be there to hold his hand or cheer him on!” Taeyong stated and Yuta chuckled even more.

 

 

“Kun, Ten and Winwin will be with him.” Yuta assured Taeyong.

 

 

“But it’s not the same, the other got their dads with them but Dejun doesn’t have anyone.” Taeyong added.

 

 

“But I do! I’ve got Hendery and Yangyang.” Xiaojun blurted out and both Yuta and Taeyong gaped at him. “It’s not what you think!” Xiaojun rose from his seat and ran after Taeyong who barged into Ten’s room where the five were in a cuddle pile.

 

 

“Appa!” Xiaojun screamed but it was too late.

 

 

“You!” Taeyong pointed to Ten.

 

 

“Me?” Ten asked with a raised brow.

 

 

“How dare you take my son! My son is too young to have a boyfriend!” Taeyong glared as he shouted.

 

 

‘Taeyong, you’re pointing at Ten.” Johnny said and Taeyong looked at the two and panicked.

 

“Tae, could you just calm down.” Yuta pulled his boyfriend towards him. “Sorry, Xiaojun slipped and outed his relationship.” Yuta apologized.

 

 

“You what?” Johnny looked at Hendery.

 

 

“Oh, yeah that.” Hendery laughed nervously and hid behind Ten.

 

 

“So what about it?” Ten asked.

 

 

“They are too young!” Taeyong remarked.

 

 

“Oh and you allowed Jungwoo to date Lucas.” Kun raised a brow as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

 

“yeah.. but…” Taeyong tried to come up with a reply.

 

 

“And you even urged Jaemin to pursue Renjun and Jeno.” Sicheng walked into the room along with Taeil and Yangyang.

 

“But…” Taeyong bit his lip and turned to Yuta.

 

“Xiaojun is going to be okay, and both Hendery and Yangyang will make sure that he’s going to be okay, even if we weren’t there for him.” Yuta said and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

 

“Will you two really do that?” Taeyong turned to Hendery and Yangyang who both smiled and nodded happily.

 

 

 

“We will!” The two said in unison.

 

 

“Promise you won’t let Dejun get hurt or harmed?” Taeyong asked and the two nodded again. “Okay.” Taeyong said and in the instant, Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang tackled him to the bed to hug him.

 

 

“Do well okay, I want you guys to shine bright!” Taeyong muttered and the three nodded and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“You’ll do well.” Johnny announced and kissed both Kun and Ten while Taeil did the same with Sicheng.

 

 

“And you’re just gonna let me hang here?” Yuta asked and Taeyong immediately got out of the cuddle pile to kiss his impatient boyfriend.

 

 

“Wayv Jiayou!” Taeil chanted and everyone repeated them.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n This brought to you by the cock blockers in all of Xiaojun’s selca posted by the WayV members when they debuted.

 

 

 

\--  

Before the 127 members went back to their dorms, Taeyong asked Kun, Ten and Winwin for a favor, they had to look out for Xiaojun and that meant to protect him from homophobic contents especially with the rookies as they are still new and not used to it. The three agreed to protect them and Taeyong thanked them happily.

 

 

They were asked to take selcas to be posted on their official accounts and they were discussing among themselves how to pose and which pairs are to post which excited everyone. Kun was to pose first andwhat he did is took selcas of himself and with the others. He was taking one with Ten when they both noticed Xiaojun bounding of to Hendery. The two panicked so Kun called him and asked him to pose with them. Xiaojun did not think of it as any harm so he posed with him, playing faces and smiling wide because he really was enjoying his time with his gege. Yangyang called Xiaojun over and even before they can take a photo, Ten squeezed his way to take a selca.

 

“Okay, that’s all we got time for.”  Ten took the staff phone and returned it to Kun to start posting his content.

 

 

During their rehearsal, Xiaojun wanted to take a photo with Hendery but Kun pulled him over to take a selca, telling the younger that he’ll send it over to Yuta and Taeyong who would want updates of their son. Xiaojun nodded and posed for him, and Kun did send it to Taeyong and Yuta who sent over crying emojis at how cute their son was.

 

 

Xiaojun really wanted to take a selca with Hendery and Yangyang, they are boyfriends yet theydidn’t even have a picture of just them, not even a solo one with either one of them while the two had their solo shot. On their way back to Korea, it was Xiaojun’s last attempt to take selcas but as soon as he posed with Yangyang, Kun and Winwin were over to make it a group picture. Xiaojun pouted after but Yangyang just smiled at him and pointed to Hendery so the older smiled and ran to Hendery for a photo but even before he could pose, Kun had asked them to pose and Ten was also there.

 

 

 

_That’s it, Xiaojun lost it._

 

 

“Ge! Why can’t you leave me alone? I just want a selca with my boyfriends!” Xiaojun whined and Kun nervously laughed.

 

 

“About that.. well your father wanted to protect you and he asked..” Kun was cut off when Xiaojun went to a corner and sobbed while calling his appa stupid.

 

 

\--

 

Taeyong had missed his son so he went right from the airport to WayV’s dorm to congratulate his baby on his debut but when Xiaojun opened the door to find his father, he immediately slammed the door and went back to his room and locked it.

 

Taeyong was surprised as he knocked on the door, and Kun opened it this time. “What happened?” Taeyong asked and Kun rubbed his nape.

 

 

“He asked us why he couldn’t get a selca with his boyfriends and we said that you asked us to.” Kun answered honestly and Taeyong understood.

 

 

“I’m sorry I got you involved.” Taeyong said then walked towards Xiaojun’s room. He tried the door knob but it was locked. He tried knocking at the door but Xiaojun was not responding.

 

 

Yuta and the rest of 127 except for Jaehyun and Doyoung, came to the dorm and Kun welcomed them with a warm smile. He eyed Yuta who gave a curt nod then proceeded to walk towards Xioajun’s room, shoving Taeyong off and he knocked gently.  “Dejun, It’s Yuta honey.” He said and in a matter of seconds, the door knob clicked and Xiaojun let the Japanese in.

 

 

“I don’t want to talk to appa.” Xiaojun said as he buried his face on Yuta’s neck. “He’s mean.” He added and Yuta embraced his son tightly.

 

 

“What did appa do to you sweetheart?” Yuta asked and Xiaojun cried as he held on to Yuta.

 

 

“I asked Kun, Ten and Winwin to prevent him from getting selcas with Yangyang and Hendery.” It was Taeyong who spoke as he stepped inside the room and closed it gently.

 

Yuta turned to face Taeyong and his face was obviously that of a disappointed spouse.

 

 

“You did that? Taeyong how could you?!” Yuta was mad, Why would Taeyong do that?

 

 

  
‘I’m just looking out for him, we do not know how Chinese would perceive them. I can’t have people throw shade and hate over them.” Taeyong explained but Yuta was not having any of it. “I’m sorry. I know I did something wrong and I regret it. Dejun baby, please forgive me.” Taeyong called out and Xioajun pried himself off of Yuta’s embrace and faced his father.

 

 

“You mean it appa?” Xiaojun asked and seeing the tear stained face of his son teared Taeyong’s heart in pieces.

 

 

“I do baby. I am sorry.” Taeyong said and Xiaojun walked over to Taeyong to hug him.

 

 

“I wanted a selca badly.” He cried and Taeyong patted his son’s hair and led him to the bed.

 

 

“You’ll get one okay? We’ll arrange for it and you can have as many selcas and vlogs and whatever okay baby?” Taeyong said and Xiaojun smiled gratefully.

 

 

“I’d love that.” Xioajun replied snuggled to Taeyong. “Touchan.” Xiaojun called out and Yuta chuckled as he lied next to Xiaojun and kissed his temple.

 

 

“Great, family hugs without us.” Jaemin sassed as he entered the room and Xiaojun called him and Jungwoo over.

 

The two plopped themselves on top of the pile and they all laughed and giggled as they shared hugs as a family.

 

 

_Later that night, Taeyong had to announce his acceptance of the trio and that they could take selcas as much as they want because he wants his baby happy and they make his baby happy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: I really need the XiaoYangdery selca T.T


	3. Get your hands off my son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is brought to you by that Xioadery moment in the radish pulling game.

 

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong was happy as he watched the episode even without the subtitles. He was happy that WayV really represented NCT in China. The styling was on point and he had to thank the stylist for making Kun look like a chunky piece of alpha though they both know he’s putty in Johnny’s big hands. And is that Winwin and Lucas being mature and giving advises? Wow, they really were groomed for this.

 

He had laughed his ass off at the whisper game, why did they even put Lucas and Ten together? They are bound to lose. Taeyong chuckled at how cute Xiaojun looked, his son was innocent and cute, and smart! Xiaojun is pretty smart when he got the phrase Hendery told him, his brain really works like Yuta’s.  

 

 

But when the radish pull game came out, he was gripping the edge of his phone and Ruby had to bark at him to calm down. “I can’t tolerate this.” Taeyong said and ended the video to video call Kun.

 

 

“Why did you allow Hendery to glomp on Xiaojun?” Taeyong asked and he gasped when it was Ten who answered and not Kun.

 

 

“What is wrong with you? My son did nothing wrong!” Ten shouted back.

 

 

“You allowed Hendery to koala hug Xiaojun! My baby doesn’t deserve the abuse!” Taeyong shouted back.

 

 

“Your baby? Oh for fuck’s sake Taeyong hyung, it was a game and Xiaojun gave Hendery the permission! He enjoyed it too so give your son a breather!” Ten huffed and then a commotion was heard while the video became a blur of hands and ceiling before another voice spoke and a familiar face popped up; this time Taeyong paled.

 

 

“Appa!” Taeyong gulped as he heard his son spoke. “You promised me! Come on, why are you even mad about it?” Xiaojun whined.

 

 

“Baobei, I can’t help it. I was worrying about what people would think about you and Hendery. You looked too intimate!” Taeyong argued.

 

 

“I did not complain when Touchan announced that he had weak inner thighs then you grabbed him and practically showed the entire world how flexible his is; his butt looked good too.” Xiaojun sassed and they heard Ten laugh at the back.

 

 

“But baobei.” Taeyong whined.

 

 

“No appa. Let me have my moment. We made a great team and were sailing so please let me have this.” Xiaojun begged and Taeyong sighed as he agreed.

 

 

“Love you baobei.” Taeyong finally gave up and XIoajun smiled at him.

 

 

“Love you too!” Xiaojun said and then took another phone from Ten and showed it to Taeyong.

 

 

Taeyong paled even more as Yuta’s face was shown, lips set into a frown and eyes glaring at him. “Hi love!” Taeyong panicked.

 

 

“I told you to let Xiaojun be but you don’t listen!” Yuta was clearly mad. “I’m not talking to you when I get back from Osaka!” Yuta then hanged up and then Kun appeared with an apologetic smile.

 

 

“I’m sorry Taeyong hyung.” Kun said but the older shook his head.

 

 

‘It’s my fault. Oh and great job Kun! You’re so charismatic out there and I loved that serious side of yours! Really great work!” Taeyong never failed to praise his dongsaeng and this reassured Kun that he was doing a good job.

 

 

“Thanks hyung!” Kun then ended the call, leaving Taeyong to deal how he’ll face an angry Yuta.

 

Ruby barked at him and Taeyong made a face but the dog just ignored him and left him to wallow in his self-induced misery.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Please support WayV. I know not a lot is happy about their title track being a supposed Chinese version of Regular but I am optimistic about it. SM would be diving into a new market after a long time, the last venture they had would probably EXO and it had its fair share of complications.
> 
>  
> 
> I think their strategy for WayV is like SJM who was supposed to sing Chinese versions of SJ songs on their debut but later on had their own songs that had Korean versions. It is a bit vague at the moment what the Strategy for WayV but I strongly feel that they will be releasing an original song after this debut EP
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. I feel that everyone is falling in love with the clones and it is especially cute how Ten and Hendery bonds the most, like they are meant to meet and debut together.
> 
>  
> 
> For reference:
> 
>  
> 
> Lucas – Johnny x Kun (because Lucas labelled Johnny as his dad and kun as mom in Japanese profile)
> 
> Hendery – Johnny Ten (Hendery is Ten’s clone)
> 
> Xiaojun – Taeyong x Yuta (Dejun is like a clone of Taeyong, bonus: Jaemin is Yutae’s son bec Na bros)
> 
> Yangyang – Taeil  x Winwin (pictures tell it all and bonus: Renjun is Sicheng’s son)
> 
>  


End file.
